Modern communication devices may include a plurality of antennas to support advanced communication technologies. For example, data may be received simultaneously via a plurality of antennas to achieve higher robustness and throughput. However, for transmission (i.e. sending), a lot of devices only use a single antenna such that one of the antennas needs to be selected as transmission antenna. For this, a network may use a closed loop transmit antenna selection (CL-TAS) scheme to request a communication terminal to use a certain antenna as transmission antenna. However, depending on the purpose of the application of the CL-TAS scheme by the network may request the communication terminal to use an antenna which is not the antenna with the best transmission performance from the point of view of the communication terminal. Accordingly, approaches to allow a communication terminal to use an optimal antenna as transmission antenna are desirable.